villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Decker
Philip K. Decker, simply known as Dr. Decker and better known for his book alias Button Face, is the main antagonist of Clive Barker's horror dark fantasy novel Cabal, and also his 1990 film adaptation Nightbreed whom he is mostly known. He is Boone's (main protagonist) psychiatrist, seeking to help him with his horrible nightmares regarding monsters and an infernal place called Midian, where monsters live. However, in reality, Decker is a heartless, merciless serial killer known as Button Face who seeks to frame Boone from his killings. As the story progresses, he also wishes the complete eradication of Midian and everyone living in it, evolving from a simple serial killer to a genocidal maniac. He was portrayed by in the film version, who is mostly known for his work as a director, being this one of his few appearances as an actor. Biography Both Decker's version from the film and book are pretty similar, but also have some differences on it: Decker is a psychiatrist that works to help Boone, a young man with mental disorder suffering from horrible nightmares regarding him being tortured by monsters, and an horrible place called Midian, where monsters live. However, behind the looks, he is also a renowned family annihilator serial killer known as The Mask, however, this name is never mentioned on the film. On the film, he gets obsessed with Midian to the point of committing horrible acts to discover its location. On the book, he doesn't mind about Midian that much, and only seeks to frame Boone in order to move to other place and continue his killing spree without raising suspicion. His book version is most mentally unstable however, as he is driven by his psychotic and schizoid tendencies: He projects a second personality on his mask, The Mask of Ol' Button Face, that speaks to him and orders him to massacre people. Seniors, adults, children, Decker looks everyone with murderous eyes when looking through The Mask, and sexually enjoys whenever his blade pierces in their flesh, both of them, actually, as The Mask had a personality in the mind of Decker. The film, however, takes his malevolence on a different way and expands it to the infinite. He shares his murderous tendencies against everyone from the book, but his schizoid persona is gone. He is now driven by the pure urge of murder and feeling superiority by taking a life. He is completely conscious of what he is doing with no other personalities taking control of him, making him more heinous than his book counterpart. He even goes so far as committing genocide by exterminating entire Midian, because he thinks it is his reason of existing in the world. Chapter I: The Truth The book starts with a session between the perturbed man Aaron Boone and his psychiatrist, Dr. Decker, but Boone noticed that this session would be different from the others. Decker's calm and profesionality would be replaced with trembling and concern, a reaction completely anormal from him, with a complexion of bulky man and the mind of a genius, Decker's physical and mental superiority against Aaron validated him the pseudonym of the 'Rock', alias that Boone uses to refer the man whom he is trusting his own mental sanity, but that superiority would soon be overwhelmed by a situation that could put Aaron behind the bars, the Rock was beginning to crack, and that concerned Aaron. Soon, Decker tells him that he is dissapointed about the progress of them both, saying that they failed. Aaron asks him the reason, and he responds about old sessions with him saying unconsciously about commiting specific crimes to the point of obsession. First, Decker thought these were just dreams, but begans to tremble with the idea of Aaron actually commiting them. Boone tries to find some comfort on himself, saying that he didn't, but his idea soon changes when Decker shows him a gruesome photo of a man horribly butchered, stabbed and slashed to death, the wounds were uncountable, his face unrecognizable of so many slashes, eyes dug out, lips slit off, nose in ribbons. Then he shows him another picture, this time of a woman, same situation, same liplessness, same eyelessness, Boone begans to question himself if he really was the author of the crimes. But that was not enough, Decker revealed not only three or four, but eleven photos of the twisted work of the murderer. Women, men, children, the killer did not discriminate at the time of his murders, he was only driven by the solely purpose of bringing death. Questioning himself, Boone asks Decker how he would be the author of the crimes, and Decker responds that he re-watched the tapes of old sessions with him, and realizes that Boone, unconsciously, repeated a pattern of words as if he was trying to confess something, some kind of 'code' that only Boone seems to understand, and connected it with the information the police gave to him. Boone mentally cracks about the wild facts of the doctor, and begans to influence himself to the point were, even if not sure, confesses about the crimes with the only phrase: i did it all. Chapter II: Academy Even after confessing his crimes, the solely confession wasn't enough to condemn Boone, they needed proofs about Boone's culpability to make sure he is not trying to unconsciously punish himself thanks to his auto-destructive tendencies. So, they spent days trying to find a connection within the crimes and Aaron. With his mental stability and Decker's reputation in game, mistakes were not allowed. However, the only way Boone could remember it was by looking the disturbing photos again, but Boone absolutely denied to take a glance to them again. Decker gently pressured him to look them, but when the amiability didn't work, he pushed him through menaces of cowardice and deceit. Boone finally agreed to look the pictures, but nothing of it made him remember the crimes. Knowing that they were at a dead point, Decker begs Boone some days to find a connection on the pattern of death, to find were they began to fail. Some pain was shown between Decker's words, a pain of a doctor that failed on curing his patient, a pain that Boone noticed. So, he gave Decker a few days to continue his investigation, with the exchange that he would medicate him with calm pills that would make him sleep all night, to 'prevent hims from murdering again'. However, Boone began to be addict to the pills, being drugged even during his meetings with Decker, his depression and mental instability filled his mind with the only thought of killing himself. But he could not say that to Decker, he would use every force on his hand to prevent his '''patient to commit suicide, so he played the fool on the days he gave to Decker with the final intention of killing himself by being runned over by a truck. However, when that night finally came out he survived his attempt. On the hospital, Boone would hear a word he was acquainted to, a word that made him promises far beyond death: "Midian". Chapter VI: Feet of Clay After Narcisse (a disturbed man who wants to go to Midian) tells him on the hospital the location of Midian, a city that Boone has been hearing from many crazy people on all of his years on mental asylums and other places to treat his illness, he begans his quest to find the place were he would be forgiven for his sins, making it his new purpose in life. After Narcisse cuts his own face to prove Boone that he was 'worthy' (he believed Boone to be from Midian), he escapes from the hospital and goes to the north of Dwyer, Shere Neck, on Athabasca, were Midian supposedly resides. Boone finally finds the sacred place, a ghost city with a cementery, cementery were monsters live and he would not be judged by the crimes he commited on his previous life, a place were he would finally be among his kind. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't welcome even among the monsters, as two of them (Peloquin and Jackie) were judging him to the fact he was actually an '''innocent. Smelling his essence as a normal, Peloquin attacks him with the intention of eating him, much at Jackie's disdain, who tries to control his savage friend from breaking the laws of Midian. When Peloquin pierces Boone's chest flesh, Jackie engages in a fight with him, giving Boone a chance to escape from the cementery. Trying to bind up his wound, Boone goes to the abandoned houses of Midian's ghost city looking for some curtains of garment, but he is surprised in there by Dr. Decker, who tells him that he found him thanks to the deceased Narcisse, that died on the hospital. Boone remembers the words Peloquin said to him (You're not a Nightbreed) and argues with his doctor about his innocence, however, Decker already knew. Boone now realized that he never commited those crimes, Decker did, and that he was coercing him and putting ideas on his head to make him believe he was the murderer since the fatidic day he showed him the photos. Decker tells him he killed two children on his way to search him, and made the police believe he was the murderer. Boone tries to swallow the idea that the man that was trying to help him all this time was actually making him falling harder, while Decker pulls a gun out of his jacket. Before Decker has the chance to kill him, Boone throws to his face the cloth he was using to bind up his wound, blinding him and escaping from his mad doctor's hands. However, it only needed a pair of words from Decker to seal Boone's fate: 'He's armed!' With bloodstained hands, Boone found no mercy against the guns of the police, and was shoot to death. With Boone death and completely framed of his own murders, Decker got away with his ultimate scheme. Chapter XI: The Stalking Ground After Lori (Boone's gilfriend) tries to confront the mourning of her lover's death, she goes to Shere Neck in the search of Midian to give him her last goodbye, since Boone's body was misteriously stolen. In her search she would meet a woman that would turn on her temporary close friend: Sheryl Margaret Clark (changed to Sheryl Ann on the film), that accompanies her on her travel to Midian. After that, they both go to a motel on a city outside Shere Neck, while Lori tries to take some sleep, Sheryl Ann goes to travel the city, searching for a lover. The next morning she tells to Lori that she finally found the man of her dreams: A fancy banker named Curtis. After Lori goes to Midian for a second time and helps two monsters (Rachel and her little daughter Babette, who can't touch sunlight), she returns to the hotel, trying to not tell Sheryl the things she saw while Sheryl deviates the conversation to Curtis, who apparently wants to meet Lori too on a restaurant. They both go to the restaurant, who was apparently a burned down building from a few weeks ago, however Sheryl doesn't find it odd, as she said Curtis had a 'weird sence of humor'. Lori did find the situation strange, but continues to follow her friend on the burned down place. Sheryl gets lost on the building searching for Curtis, and Lori, stressed of Curtis little joke, tries to return to the hotel, but the sence of not having anything to do and the feelings of the monsters of Midian having the corpse of his lover prevents her from going. She returns to the burned restaurant looking for Sheryl, whose shouting calling out Curtis was strangely silenced. Right in the kitchen, not even the dim dark of the night could hide the horror that was in front of her: the slashed, deformed corpse of her friend, barely standing on a wall. A masked man with a zipper mouth and button eyes was menacingly coming for her, with two knifes on each hand, calling her name. Running was not an option, she would soon find herself cornered by the mask, who was sadistically mocking her, confident of himself. With only a saucepan to defend herself, Lori directed it right to the demented slasher's face, making him fall and throw one of his knifes to the floor, however, on the fight, the Mask manages to slash Lori on her hand, wounding her and impregnating his knife with her fingerprints. They start to argue, as the killer seemed to known many things regarding Boone and his death, how his body dissapeared and was not stolen, according to him, he walked away. Lori asks how he would know such things, and the killer decides to deliver the answer: right beneath those button eyes, was hiding the grinning face of Decker. Lori asks him why he did it, and he doesn't hesitate in respond that he liked it, he did it for fun, killing gave to him natural pleasure. Boone being 'alive' was a natural threat to Decker's scheme, so, he planned to use Lori's life as a way to make him go out. Lori makes a way to escape by throwing many piles of porcelain dishes to the floor, knowing that Decker would try to protect his face, he takes this opportunity to run through the hall and escape the burned building. Decker triest to pursue her, but it was all in vain, she was already gone. She escapes, not before Decker promising to come for her after killing Boone. With the knife of Decker on the back seat of her car, Lori argues if she should go to Midian or the police. But the possibility of Boone, her lover of all life still being alive invaded her mind like a cloud of bees, and returned to the necropolis with the hopes of seeing him again. Chapter XII: Above and Below Right in the next chapter, Lori manages her way right to the gates of Midian's cementery, unknowingly that Decker was following her. Realizing that he left her go because he knew that she would look after Boone, Lori calls for help on the abandoned cementery, praying for someone to hear her pleading, while a gun-wielding Decker was coming for her. Boone (now transformed in one of the breed by Peloquin) can only hear how his lover begs for mercy while Lylesburg (leader of the Tribes of the Moon, a.k.a the monsters) prevents him from going, as that would be breaking the laws of Midian. Now, while Decker pulls his mask out of his pocket and puts it on his head, the book explains his true motivations regarding his mask: His plan was framing Boone for his own murders, then moving to other town with another name and continue his killing spree. Apparently, his mask would talk to him once again, asking for blood, and his most famous name is mentioned on the book for the first time: Button Face. Lori finally fell to the floor, exhausted, while an awaiting mask was coming for her, knowing that she now has no chance of escape. Dying of fatigue, Lori fainted, much at the mask's dissapointment, who was now prived of his victim's consciousness to deliver the final blow. Before he has the chance of killing her, a furious Boone, fully morphed into one of the breed, goes to fix old bussiness with his treacherous psychiatrist. The mask tries to kill his die-hard enemy, but the bullets barely had effect on him, and Boone finally overpowers him and takes his gun out of his hands. Powerless, Decker tries to recover his serene personality and starts begging for mercy to his attacker, all of this much at the Mask's anger, who insults Decker for his cowardice inside his mind. Trying to save his life, Decker lies to Boone about the Mask forcing him to hide behind it and kill (which wasn't a complete lie, however), and tries to find some sympathy on him, about how both hid in masks (regarding Boone having a second face, his human face and monster face), forced to shed blood. His pleas seemed to not be working, as Boone shredded the Button Face mask out of Decker's face, exposing his cowardly face to the sunlight. An unknown voice could be hear behind Boone, anxious of Decker's despair. The voice was actually revealed to be of Narcisse, the hospital man that helped Boone to reach Midian, and that actually Decker killed and made everyone believe it was from natural causes. Wanting to literally rip Decker's eyes out, Decker pulls a big knife out of one of his pockets before he has the chance of doing so, gutting Narcisse (with no actual effect on him more than putting him on shameful situation, apparently) and managing to escape Midian's cementery. The mad doctor escapes, but Boone served his purpose: he saved his love, and takes her to the depths of Midian. Nightbreed Decker's 1990 adaptation follows almost the same events as the book, obviously in a much summarized way. In this case, his first appearence is not when talking to Boone on his office, but by telephone, when Boone was having an horrible nightmare regarding him being chased by Midian's monsters (which included some characters like Shuna Sassi, Leroy Gomm, Lude, etc), he is phoned by Decker after four months since their last session, regarding that he needs to see him as he doubts about Boone's mental sanity. Later on, presumably the same night, the movie shows us a gruesome scene were Decker (as Button Face) is murdering an entire family on their own house (mother, father and an only child) by slashing at the mother's face multiple times with a knife, slicing the father's throat and killing the child in an unknown way, as the screen fades before we got the chance of seeing his fate, who is presumably as gruesome as his parents. The next day, we finally see the therapy session were the book starts, though the conversation is a bit different. Here, they talk about Boone's incorporation to Midian, a city that he 'invented' (although he says that he heard it from other people, making allusion to the book) were all his sins would be forgiven. Eloquently asking which kind of sins, Decker starts to show Boone the infamous photos of the murdered families (six on the film, almost eleven on the book), saying that the police gave them to him, asking if anyone of his patients would be capable of it, and as Aaron was subconsciously talking about this specific murders on their sessions, he was the easiest spot for Decker. Like the book, Boone starts questioning himself if he was capable of murder, but instead of an extensive investigation regarding Boone's culpability, Decker almost automatically blames him and gives him the tranquilizing pills, telling him that he has 24 hours to confess to the police what 'he' has done. After the events that led to Boone's attempted suicide (which in this case might be accidental, as Decker switched Boone's lithium tranquilizing pills with hallucinogens, presumably to drive him even further on insanity), he is taken to the hospital were he knows Narcisse and is informed about Midian, again, giving his life purpose to find it at any cost. After Narcisse's face-peeling scene like the book, Boone leaves the clinical room, terrified, even more as he notices that Decker was in front of him. He runs away, but Decker (who tells the police that Boone manipulated Narcisse on mutilating his own face) has the chance to interrogate an exhausted Narcisse about were Boone went, not before telling the police to not interrupt, as he needed privacy. Of course, after being interrogated, Narcisse is murdered by Decker on an unknown way, presumably by overdose or suffocation. Boone reaches Midian, were he is being menaced by two monsters: Kinski (movie's replacemente of Jackie) and Peloquin. Like the book, Peloquin smells Boone as an innocent man ('natural' as he calls them), and therefore, wants to eat him for it, but only manages to bite his shoulder as Boone escaped them both. They start to chase him in all of Midian, with Peloquin wanting to eat him and Kisnki attempting to stop his friend, as killing would be breaking the laws of Midian. However, instead of fighting him, Kinski reaches Boone first and helps him at getting to the gates of Midian, were Boone escapes. Apparently, Peloquin seemed to have intentions of chasing him to the outside, but he smelled 'something natural', and both him and Kisnki return to Midian, running scared. Their suspicions would later be confirmed, as a complete squad of police officers, leaded by Detective Joyce and accompanied by Doctor Decker were looking after Boone at the gates of Midian. Decker tries to reason with Boone, but Boone claims that he is innocent regarding what Peloquin said to him. Much at his surprise, an almost-whispering Decker says that he believes him, seconds before he tells the police that he got a gun. As a result, Boone is gunned down by the police, much at Joyce's annoyance, stating that Boone didn't even have a gun to begin with, which Decker replies that 'he reached into his jacket'. The aftermath results on an affected Lori Winston by her lover's death, being interrogated by Decker and Joyce regarding their relationship. On the same moment, Boone's body was taken to the morgue for investigation, however when the forensics leaved the room, we see that the power of Peloquin's bite returned Aaron from the death, reviving him and escaping the building by jumping to a window. Joyce, Decker and Lori go to search what was the noise, only to find a broken window and the corpse of Boone nowhere to be found. Seeing how this would ruin his scheme, an angry Decker goes to his secret room, full of his collection of knives and walls decorated with the same photo of one of his victims, listening to one of his sessions with Boone, regarding how death wasn't the end, as he lived forever in Midian. Following the events of Chapter XI to XII on the book (which includes Lori meeting and befriending Sheryl Ann, going to Midian and helping Rachel and Babette), Lori returns from the sacred city only to find her friend strung up to a tree, slashed to death. Scared, he tries to run, but is stopped by a masked man who later reveals himself as Decker. He tells Lori that Boone was still alive, and that her death would bring him out of hiding. Saying this words, Decker puts on the mask again and starts chasing her on all Midian. An exhausted Lori falls to the floor, but ends up being saved by Boone before he got the chance to stab her. Decker tries to defend himself with his knife and an ice pick, which used to stab Boone to the chest with no effect on him. Overpowered by Boone, the doctor later encounters Narcisse again, angered with him for murdering him and forcing him to give up his secrets while he was feeling vulnerable. However, this time Narcisse was not only content with cutting out Decker's eyes like the book, but also wanted to castrate him with his trusty razor-claws. Ultimatedly, Decker is saved by Boone as he claims that his death would be at his hands, and takes advantage to escape. Boone transform in his monster-self (in a similar way to Peloquin) to chase Decker, but as Narcisse tried to kiss Lori (according to him, he 'saw her pretty face and he just had to kiss it') he made her scream, forcing Boone to return and protect his lover. Decker escapes to a gas station, asking the owner to give him a phone and telling him who was the nearest police (who was in Shere Neck). The owner of the station makes the fateful decision of asking Decker if he were to Midian, raising his suspicions about if the redneck man knew something. Decker supposedly leaves the station, and the owner locked the doors, knowing that something strange was coming out from Decker. Unfortunately for him, Decker entered from the other side were the door was unlocked, and takes the gas station owner as a hostage to interrogate him about Midian. Masked as Button Face, Decker tortures and makes him tell information about how he knew about the Nightbreed (apparently, he wanted to be one of them, but he was kicket out) if they could be killed, and if it is the case, how. This is the scene were Decker's most famous speech is taken to the light: how he admits how he is just a completely evil individual that believes himself to be Death, and that is his fate to bring Boone and the Breed to their complete demise. Having said this, Decker stabs the gas station owner to the heart, killing him. Back in Shere Neck Police Department, Detective Joyce and Decker discuss about Boone's body dissapearence. Joyce is convinced that the body was stolen, but Decker tells him that Boone never died on the first place, he was always alive and that killed again in Midian. After this little discussion, they are presented to Shere Neck's Police Department leader, one of the most unlikable character of the series, debatably even more than Decker himself, Captain Eigerman. This xenophobe, authoritarian man refuses to cooperate with both Joyce and Decker, claiming that he would find Boone for himself, but Decker claims that something was living below Midian (refering to the Breed) and needed to be stopped, otherwise there would be bloodshed. On Sweetgrass Inn (hotel were Lori stayed on the book after going to Midian with Sheryl), the receptionist is receiving calls about tenants not responding in their rooms. He calls for her assistant, Arnie, but he is not responding. The receptionist would later find Arnie's severed head on her desk, and is later stabbed to death by Decker. When both Lori and Boone (being exciled by the Nightbreed for saving Lori) go to the Sweetgrass Inn, he is distressed by the fact the place is completely empty, but Boone calms him down saying that it must be the rodeo. Lori would realize the horrible thruth the hard way, as he saw through a hole on the wall in one of the rooms, that there were three people murdered (six on the book). This is was a plan of Decker, who murdered all of Sweetgrass Inn's workers and tenants to frame Lori and Boone. Waiting outside in his car, Decker called the Shere Neck police, and all that he needed to do was waiting. Trapped, Boone decided to use his monster powers against the police. Driven by the scent of blood of the innocent, murdered at Decker's hand, Boone tries to fight with his bare hands to protect his lover who was already gone, but at the end, Boone sucumbed to his weaker side and surrendered to the police. On his prison cell on Shere Neck, Boone is beaten up and tortured by Eigerman and his policemen. On the other cell, the later third villain of the film was hearing the whole torturing, Reverend Ashberry, who apparently was confined on Shere Neck's police deparment by will, as he was a drunk (in reality, he was even far worse than that). Decker and Joyce want to return to Midian, looking if there would be more 'monsters' to find. Eigerman, still skeptical, tells them to go for themselves accompanied by some of his chiefs, as he needed to go to a conference. Boone would later make him believe, as in the conference, someone sayed that Boone was gunned down to death by the police of Calgari four days ago, even worst, the doctor who was checking Boone says that he is clinically dead, there's no pulse on him. The existence of the Nightbreed would be later confirmed by Joyce and Eigerman's policemen, who killed one of them (Ohnaka) by accident by exposing him to the sunlight, and other of them (Narcisse) destroyed one of his cop cars. They informed all of this to Eigerman who, encouraging Ashberry to bring holy stuff (bibles, crosses, holy water etc) and leaded up by Decker, decides to form the Sons of the Free, a guerrilla group formed by Shere Neck citizens and police alike, to exterminate whole population of Midian. Rachel, Narcisse and Lori manage to freed Boone from Eigerman's henchmen hands, and they go to save their city from the Sons of the Free who were heading to completely destroy Midian. Decker was coming for his mask and knives but he was surprised by Joyce, who starts suspecting him of being more than he is supposed to be. Knowing that keeping Joyce alive would be a risk, Decker kills him with a razor blade. Eigerman and the Sons of the Free prepared their guns, Claymores were planted undergrowth, the sun was beginning to fall, the war has just begun. Destruction of Midian and Death As soon as the darkness fell, Eigerman detoned every Claymore planted on Midian's ground, destroying the underground city (where the monsters were living) and forcing the remainer citizens to crawl to the surface, were they would be gunned down by Eigerman and his forces. Some of them, like Peloquin or Gomm were capable to defend themselves, but most of Midian's citizens were just incapable to resist to the forces of the Sons of the Free. Decker took advantage of the situation to disguise himself as Button Face, making the Sons believe he would be one of the Breed and so, no one could recognize him. His intentions was to kill Lori and Boone, as they were the only ones who knew about his true murderous nature. Noticing that their numbers have been reduced to zero, Boone gives Lylesburg the idea to release the Berserkers, monsters that were so dreadful that they have to be locked below Midian. Having no choice, Lylesburg ultimatedly accepts but is shot to the head by one of the Sons of the Free, killing him, giving Boone the task of releasing the powerful beasts who were know wreaking havoc on the battlefield. Decker founds Lori being guarded by Narcisse, and so they engage on a fight, giving Lori a chance to escape. The aftermath of the battle would be fatefully result on Decker's side, who has decapitated Narcisse and impaled his head on his trusty large knife, which later throws at Boone, sadistically mocking him and brandishing his knife against Boone's flesh. The final fight against the two monsters started, with them falling on a pit that took them to the depths of Midian. With two knifes on hand, Decker resulted to be a pretty fierce opponent even with Boone's supernatural powers. The fight lead them to destroy lots of bridges on the devastated Midian, one of them apparently knocking down Decker. Thinking he died, Boone proclaimed himself victorious, not noticing that Decker was standing up behind him and throws his larger knife to Boone's chest, impaling it on him. With his supernatural powers to the maximum, Boone goes full on at Decker, leading him to a crag on Midian. He ultimatedly beats him and Decker almost falls out, only to be saved by Boone. He takes off his mask, and impales Decker with his own knife still attached to his chest, Decker's extreme pain gesture seemed to bring Boone some kind of pleasure. With his vengeance completed, Boone drops Decker and lets him fall to his death, ending with Button Face's reign of terror for once, and avenging every soul who was taken by his sadistic hands. Revival On the original theatrical version of the movie there was an ending that was removed from the final Director's Cut, as it didn't follow the original ending of the book and went away from Clive Barker's wishes. Thanks to this, it is unknown how canon this ending is actually on the series. On Ashberry's descent to darkness after being transformed in one of the Breed thanks to being exposed to Baphomet's blood (the Nightbreed's god), he takes Decker's corpse, puts his mask on and puts on his pierced chest some of Baphomet's blood. Nothing seemed to happen, but after a few moments, Decker screams in terror as he is being revived by an enthusiastic Ashberry, who plans to use him as a weapon against the remaining members of the Tribes of the Moon. His voice was not from a human anymore, Decker has being revived as a new Breed: Button Face, a being of darkness, a god of evil. Personality Decker shares some qualities on both versions: he is very sharp, quiet, charming, charismatic, educated and sophisticated, which is why he is a man of prestige and most of the people believe in him. This, however, is also his most dangerous trait, as most people would not think something bad against him, most of all, he makes people believe in him despite his lies. On his 'mask' personality, Decker is a murderous and sadistic being who sexually enjoys painfully murdering people, especially children. He does so in order to please 'their' urges, both his mask and himself, but apparently, this personality seems to take complete domination of him, not doing anything out of Ol' Button Face orders and always following everything he makes him to do. He doesn't go for the straight kill, nor for full torture, instead, Button Face goes more for slow, painful deaths inflicted by sharp weapons, mutilating and deforming their victims so horribly they're barely recognizable. The mask itself seems to be extremely egomaniacal and having a god complex, believing he has some kind of divinity on his words and work that none is worthy of copying, not even his bearer, Doctor Decker, and that he can't be killed. The Decker from the film shares every sadistic and murderous trait from the book, but with The Mask personality completely erased. He relies on his 'man of prestige' persona to trick people and getting away with murder as many times as he wants, making him a perfect psychopath who doesn't feel remorse, but rather pleasure on taking a life. He is extremely treacherous and manipulative, falling on his hands in a moment of weakness is a sign of falling into insanity, as he takes the opportunity of take advantage of someone;s weak-minded state to mold his mind at his will. With this, he can make you believe that you were capable of things you didn't think you could, until you finally descend into madness. Decker is also shown to be a somewhat xenophobic and genocidal mastermind; his grudge against the monster from Midian goes from simply believing he has been put in the world to destroy them, and uses his manipulative abilities to lead a complete battalion against Midian and kill every monster man, woman and child until there is nothing but ashes behind. At the end, Decker is made to be the exact same character: A remorseless monster with no sympathy that will destroy anyone until he is finally put down. Quotes }} Gallery DeckerKillsMother.png DeckerKillsFather.png DeckerOffice.png DeckerComic.jpg|Decker in Epic's Nightbreed comic adaptation. DeckerComic2.jpg DeckerQuestion.png|"Oh, that's a good question." DeckerAnswer.png|"Here's the answer.'" DeckerTriesToKillLori.png DeckerAndTheOthers.png|Decker, Eigerman and Ashberry in the Boom! Studios comic adaption of Nightbreed. DeckerSecretRoom.png DeckerorTreat.jpg|Official Decker mask by Trick or Treat Studios DeckerKIllsNarcisse2.jpg DeckerCover.jpg Trivia *Doctor Decker's trusty large knife may or not be a , a variation of the original Indo-Persian blade Pesh-kabz. It is also speculated that Decker's second most used knife in the movie (the razor-blade) is actually a modified Humby-knife, used for . Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists Category:Dissociative Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Type Dependent on Version